Hidden Myth Challenge
|caption 3 = Hidden Myth 挑戰賽 (Hidden Myth Challenge)}} The Hidden Myth Challenge is a Ranking Quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever; unlike most ranking quests, this one has a story, and a separate story quest labelled Hui-Yeon Arc. After the events of Pyohun Daedeok Arc, Hui-Yeon returned Pyohun Daedeok's memories to him, causing him to have series of flashbacks and memories, all while going temporarily berserk. It is revealed that Pyohun Daedeok was a talented scientist who used to be in love with Hui-Yeon, and was invited to come to the heavens with her. However, Hui-Yeon was eventually greatly injured, and as she was dying Pyohun Daedeok did everything he could to try and find a way to save her, even though she was destined to die. He resorted to illegal and dangerous methods to save her, and although she was able to be saved, Pyohun Daedeok was banished from the heavens, and his memory wiped, although he believed it was worth it. When he wakes up, he has no memory of the past, but is found by Gangrim, who believes his talents would be going to waste. Gangrim helps him get a position at Illusionary Hell, but due to his amnesia he starts experimenting on the prisoners in order to find a way to cure it. Gangrim eventually discovers his unethical treatment of the prisoners, and wipes his memories again, leaving him alone in his old lab. Pyohun Daedeok tries to figure out what happened, and sees his logs of him about to head to the heavens with Hui-Yeon, and he comes to the conclusion that the heavens had merely used him, and toyed around with his life before ruining it. He then started to work on his inhumane experiments due to his anger at the heavens. Pyohun Daedeok realizes all of the sins he had commited, and apologizes to Hui-Yeon, who says that he needs to stay in the care of Jeon Woochi of Gangrim in order to make up for all the harm he had caused. Pyohun Daedeok asks if they can ever be together again, and Hui-Yeon says he can't go to the heavens due to what he did but they might see each other again eventually. Hui-Yeon then returns to the heavens, and Jeon Woochi and Gangrim figure out how to use Hong Gildong's sword to return the player to the present, where they run into present day Jeon Woochi and Hong Gildong. Counter Units The Regional Ranking counter unit to this quest is Hui-Yeon. Quest Overview Prologue Resuming= |-| Hidden Myth Challenge= |-| 01 Blessed Genius= |-| 02 Start and End= |-| 03 Afterwards...= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Prologue Resuming ** His Past...?: Hui-Yeon broke the memory seal, making Daedeok go berserk. What does his past hide? the Rank Quest to unlock the story * 01 Blessed Genius ** Daedeok and Hui-Yeon's Past: Daedeok was just a normal man, but Hui-Yeon saw his potential. One day, she asked him to return to the heavens with her. * 02 Start and End ** A Sad Fate: Daedeok and Hui-Yeon still loved each other, but couldn't be together... they'll never forget each other. * 03 Afterwards... ** Time Travel: Future Jeon Woochi safely sent the Adapter back to the original world. Apparently, he's the world's savior now. Trivia Jeon Woochi breaks the fourth wall here again, after asking the player to trust him and the player responding no. He mentions that he knows the player can't move during story quests, so he asks them to stand still. Category:Korea Ranking Challenges